


Эрике не больно.

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Erica-centric, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Эрика просто рада, что умерла с улыбкой на лице, сражаясь с тем, кто был заведомо сильнее ее, и, думая о том, кто всегда делал ее жизнь чуточку лучше."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эрике не больно.

Эрика знает, что ей осталось совсем немного. Эрика просто не хочет умирать той самой Эрикой – девочкой с эпилепсией, молча сносящей все унижения. Новая Эрика совсем не такая, и умереть она должна тоже совсем не молча. Поэтому она собирает все свои силы и бросается на женщину-альфу, презрительно смотрящую на нее багровыми глазами. 

Глаза Эрики – желтые, они символизируют и ее силу, и, одновременно, ее слабость. Зато они очень красивые. Эрика немножко жалеет, что так и не смогла подарить свой настоящий первый поцелуй тому, чьи глаза тоже немного отдают желтизной. И тоже очень красивые. Она надеется, что их альфа сможет позаботиться о ее глупом человеке, для которого она не успела стать женщиной-кошкой.

Эрика рычит, чувствуя, как внутри нее оживает волчица. Она тоже не боится смерти – она привыкла жить настоящим, не продумывая ничего наперед. И она очень рада, что ее хозяйка наконец-то поняла, что так, в общем-то, намного лучше. Наконец-то приняла ее и себя такими, какими они должны были быть с самого начала. 

Эрика кашляет густой кровью, оседающей на светлых волосах и капающей ей на грудь, и думает, что, наверняка, выглядит ужасно. Ей совсем не больно – распоротое горло словно онемело, и только издает отвратительные булькающие звуки. Эрика смотрит на лужицу черной крови, все больше разрастающуюся под ней и поднимает взгляд на альфу. Жаль, что она даже не смогла задеть ее. 

Женщина-альфа нависает над ней, усмехаясь, и заносит когтистую руку. Эрика видит окрашенные красным когти на ее ногах, и думает, что он, наверняка, пошутил бы над этим. И улыбается, заставляя альфу злобно оскалиться и нанести последний, смертельный удар.

Эрика уже не видит, как альфа досадливо морщится, приподнимая майку и глядя на тонкую царапину на своем животе.

Эрика просто рада, что умерла с улыбкой на лице, сражаясь с тем, кто был заведомо сильнее ее, и, думая о том, кто всегда делал ее жизнь чуточку лучше. 

Эрика еще не знает, что души волков навсегда остаются на земле, и уходит спокойно.

*** 

\- Дерек, блин, ты же слышишь! Открой!

\- Я занят.

\- Ар-р-р-р!

Раздается нарочито громкий стук ног и щелчок двери, после чего Стайлз на мгновение застывает.

\- Вау, Дерек… Нам подкинули щенка!

Стайлз опускается на корточки и протягивает ладонь, в которую тут же утыкается мокрый нос, тщательно обнюхивая. Он невольно улыбается и подхватывает щенка под теплый живот, поднимая на руки и занося в дом.

\- Это не щенок, Стайлз, - Дерек стоит, облокотившись на стену, и, как всегда, хмурясь. – Это волчонок. Волчица, - добавляет он, бесцеремонно приподнимая щенку хвост и заставляя того испуганно взвизгнуть, а потом оскалить маленькие белые зубки. 

Стайлз звонко шлепает Дерека по руке, прижимая к себе пушистый, щелкающий зубами, комочек.

\- Пока что это щенок! И он будет жить с нами, потому что это первое животное, которое не шарахается, едва завидев тебя! И она мне нравится. 

Стайлз приподнимает щенка над головой, заглядывая в желтовато-коричневые глаза. На мгновение ему кажется, что они смотрят слишком по-человечески, с толикой грусти, но когда он удивленно моргает, все проходит.

\- Эрика. – Говорит Стайлз, заставляя Дерека удивленно вскинуть брови.

\- Ее будут звать Эрика. – Повторяет он, глядя на Дерека, - не спрашивай, почему – просто, мне так хочется, - серьезно добавляет он. 

И опускает щенка на пол. Волчонок несколько секунд стоит, пошатываясь, а потом, смешно переваливаясь на коротеньких лапках, целеустремленно трусит к Дереку. Садится, вываливая розовый язык, и глядит на него, высоко задрав голову. Дерек так же пристально смотрит ей в глаза, пока она не перекатывается на спину, подставляя беззащитное брюхо и суча в воздухе лапами. 

Стайлз закатывает глаза, бормоча что-то о «суровых альфах» и уходит на кухню, видимо, убедившись, что Дерек не собирается выкидывать щенка на улицу.

Щенок нетерпеливо тявкает, и Дерек опускается на пол, втягивая носом тонкие отголоски знакомого когда-то запаха. Он точно знает, что такого не может быть, но внутри все равно на мгновение сжимается. Он почесывает пальцами мягкую светлую шерстку на грудке волчонка.

\- С возвращением, Эрика.


End file.
